


La grossesse de Loki

by AndersAndrew



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Bad Touch, Bitchy Sif (Norse Religion & Lore), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feminization, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Loki is the mother, Mpreg, Protective Thor, Sassy Loki, Sexual Harassment, Teasing, Trickster Loki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki est enceint de Sleipnir, et ça passe plus ou moins bien auprès des autres dieux. Quand certains trouvent ça "intéressant", d'autres en sont assez dégoûtés. Et puis il y a Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La grossesse de Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : La grossesse de Loki
> 
> Fandom : Mythologie nordique
> 
> Persos : Loki, Hoder, Sif, Thor, Odin
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Nombre de mots : 3890
> 
> Note : a été écrit pour un échange de prompts sur LJ.
> 
> Hoder (ou Höd, ou Hodr) est le dieu impliqué plus tard dans la mort de Balder. Dans mon headcanon, il devient vieux et aveugle plus tard, car il n'a plus accès aux pommes de Jouvence (gardées par Idunn).

Face à la grossesse de Loki, les asgardiens étaient sinon mal à l'aise, du moins désemparés. Personne ne savait quel résultat cela allait donner, et cela en inquiétait plus d'un. Odin restait désespérément évasif lorsqu'on le pressait de questions, et finalement, nul ne semblait savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Au bout de quelques temps, le ventre de Loki finit par s'arrondir, et son humeur par se détériorer, ce qui n'était au goût de personne. Déjà qu'un Loki de bonne humeur ne faisait qu'enchaîner les catastrophes...Asgard n'avait pas besoin d'un trickster levé du pied gauche surtout que cela risquait de durer jusqu'à l'accouchement – si accouchement il y avait. Car on murmurait aussi que si Loki perdait son bébé, cela ferait une abomination de moins.

Cependant, tous craignaient la colère d'Odin si l'on osait s'en prendre à son camarade.

Loki, l'air de rien, suivait avec attention ces discussions. La grossesse le rendait nerveux et l'affaiblissait considérablement, pourtant, elle n'avait en aucun cas émoussé sa ruse.

Tout en marchant dans le couloir du palais du Walhalla d'un pas, non pas léger et furtif comme à son habitude, mais lourd du poids de sa prochaine maternité, Loki demeurait plongé dans ses pensées, concoctant par avance mille stratagèmes de fuite, au cas où sa présence en ces lieux devenait périlleuse.

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur les détails de son plan, car il fut tiré fermement par le bras, dans une alcôve enténébrée. Son gros ventre ralentit ses mouvements, et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas la force de se défendre. Car son assaillant était Hoder, un de ces chiens de chasse stupides qui ne vivaient qu'à travers ses exploits « virils » - guerre, sexe et beuveries.

Loki méprisait ces personnages arrogants, qui l'ignoraient de façon ostentatoire, quand ils ne prenaient pas la peine de se moquer de lui, de railler ses origines et son physique ; cependant, le trickster perçut immédiatement le danger lorsque Hoder passa un bras musculeux autour de sa taille pour le plaquer contre lui.

 

 

Hoder était connu pour avoir tenté de conquérir Idunn, la gardienne des pommes conférant leur jeunesse éternelle aux ases. Ne réussissant pas à la séduire, Hoder était néanmoins parvenu à ses fins comme il le faisait toujours, c'est à dire de manière brutale, considérant qu'Idunn, comme toutes les femmes, lui était due.

Ce qui n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, d'après Loki, mais Hoder s'en rendrait compte bien assez vite, lorsque la vieillesse viendrait le flétrir.

Pour l'heure, néanmoins, le guerrier était fort et vigoureux ; il maintenait Loki contre lui d'une poigne de fer, et son sourire en disait suffisamment sur ses intentions.

\- Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?, prononça Loki, les mots coulant de sa bouche aussi naturellement que la sève d'un arbre. N'est-ce pas Hoder, le plus grand guerrier vivant, capable de jeter une lance comme tombe la foudre, d'instruire à lui seul une demi douzaine de jeunes pucelles, et d'abattre le double de chopes vides sur une table sans perdre de sa vaillance.

Le bras enroulé autour de ses hanches le pressa davantage contre Hoder.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on te surnomme Langue d'argent, répliqua la brute sensible à ses flagorneries. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que tu sais faire d'autre avec une langue si habile...

\- Je regrette, soupira le dieu menteur en arborant une mine faussement déconfite, ô grand Hoder, de ne pas être en mesure de te faire profiter de mes talents en la matière. Crois bien que j'en suis profondément navré, car s'eut été un véritable honneur pour moi d'offrir mes services à un tel morceau de bravoure, d'intelligence et de charme, à tel point qu'il en vienne à coincer sa proie au détour d'un couloir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?, grogna Hoder qui n'avait bien évidemment pas noté le sarcasme.

Loki baissa la voix avec des airs de conspirateur :

\- L'enfant que je porte n'est pas naturel, vois-tu ? Il dispose déjà de certaines capacités spéciales, comme l'on pouvait s'en douter d'un être dont je suis le parent...

Hoder prêta attentivement l'oreille, car, comme tous les dieux d'Asgard, il était curieux de façon assez morbide à propos de la créature qui grandissait dans le ventre de Loki.

Ce dernier chuchota en se penchant sur lui :

\- Ce que je met...dans ma bouche atterrit directement dans la sienne comme par magie, sans passer par mon estomac. Je ne peux plus savourer le moindre aliment, car il me les vole à peine franchi le seuil de mes lèvres.

Le mensonge était énorme, mais teinté de vérité. Loki était forcé de manger le double de ses portions habituelles pour satisfaire le futur bébé, ce qui revenait à des quantités astronomiques.

Chacun sait que les demi-vérités font les meilleurs mensonges.

Hoder relâcha son étreinte, surpris.

\- Comment fais-tu pour te nourrir alors ?

Le trickster réfléchit rapidement ;

\- Il y a bien un aliment que le petit ne semble pas apprécier...

Il murmura, comme s'il dévoilait un secret très intime, en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise :

\- Du poisson. Il a horreur de ça. Ce qui fait que je peux en manger autant que je veux.

Il caressa lentement le torse d'Hoder, séducteur :

\- Ou quelque chose qui a la même odeur...

Le regard d'Hoder s'embrasa de désir et une idée lui vint – idée que Loki lui avait soufflée sans que le lourdaud ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Je vois, s'exclama-t-il. Juste du poisson. Mais lequel ?

\- Oh, peu importe, du moment qu'il sente très fort, répondit Loki en se retenant de rire, la voix cajoleuse.

Hoder s'écarta de lui et s'éloigna à pas vifs, décidé à aller à la pêche, et Loki en profita pour filer.

 

 

De toutes les déesses du panthéon nordique, Sif était sans doute la plus vaniteuse.

Elle était particulièrement fière de son physique avantageux, et surtout de sa longue chevelure dorée, aux doux éclats cuivrés, aux boucles élancées, délicates, légères et fluides comme un voile, voletant élégamment autour de son visage à la moindre brise.

Elle aimait ses cheveux plus que bien des gens – et Loki en faisait partie.

Ce fût pour elle une surprise désagréable de constater qu'il attirait désormais davantage l'attention qu'elle, avec son gros ventre empli du fruit de l'union contre nature avec l'étalon Svaðilfari.

Certes, grâce à cette diversion, Loki avait sauvé les ases de la ruine. Néanmoins, cela restait aux yeux de la belle Sif un sacrilège.

La plupart des autres dieux évitaient soigneusement le sujet – Sif ne doutait pas qu'ils partageaient son avis.

Pourtant Loki continuait de déambuler comme ça lui chantait, sans que personne ne lui fasse remarquer que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée en ces lieux. Pas tant que cette chose répugnante poussait en lui comme une tumeur maligne. D'autant que nul n'ignorait ce qui était arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état.

Mais bien sûr, tous craignaient la réaction du Père de Toutes Choses s'ils s'attaquaient à son frère de sang et à sa progéniture. Alors tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Sif avait même déjà entendu à l'occasion quelques personnes dire que la grossesse lui allait bien – même si elle n'améliorait en rien son caractère. Qu'il débordait d'un charme altier et maternel, apaisant.

L'idée que le trickster puisse lui voler la vedette à elle, l'épouse du dieu Thor, lui était insupportable.

 

 

\- Faisons un bébé !, ordonna-t-elle le soir même à son valeureux époux.

Celui-ci la dévisagea d'un œil rond, entièrement nu au-dessus d'elle et prêt à exécuter son devoir conjugal.

\- Pourquoi ce désir soudain d'héritier ? N'avons-nous pas tout le temps du monde – jusqu'au Ragnärok pour cela ?, marmonna le dieu dans un coup de butoir brusque.

Sif gémit de plaisir et haleta, le corps cambré au milieu des fourrures :

\- Loki en a bien été capable, lui ! Et sans faire beaucoup d'effort, je te ferais remarquer !

Thor s'interrompit brusquement, la vision de Loki sous forme de jument, se faisant vigoureusement monté par Svaðilfari lui faisant alors perdre toute sa vigueur. Il se retira, tête baissée – en haut comme en bas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, s'étonna Sif, peu habituée à l'interruption de leurs ébats – et légèrement contrariée par celle-ci.

\- Je préférais lorsque tu laissais jaillir ta jouissance à corps et à cris plutôt que les vaines récriminations dont tu m'assommes aujourd'hui, femme !, grogna Thor, sa voix roulant comme l'orage sous les nuages. Ton habileté à gâcher la mienne est venue à bout de ma patience. Je vais dormir à la belle étoile pour cette nuit – tout plutôt que d'entendre tes doléances et tes plaintes. Puisse la solitude te porter conseil.

Il quitta la chambre d'un pas lourd.

Et la semaine qui suivit, ils ne conçurent aucun descendant à leur glorieuse lignée.

L'agacement de Sif était à son paroxysme – de même que sa misère sexuelle.

Elle rencontra alors par hasard le dieu du mensonge en fâcheuse posture dans les couloirs du palais.

Hoder l'avait cloué dos au mur, prêt à lui faire subir, semblait-il, les derniers outrages.

Satisfaite de voir le trickster dans l'embarras, elle demeura recluse derrière un large pilier, espionnant à demi la scène.

Les mots qu'ils échangèrent, hélas, ne lui parvinrent guère, mais elle comprit aisément à son attitude que Loki tentait de séduire Hoder. Révoltée mais peu surprise, elle constata rapidement que ce dernier s'était laissé ensorceler ; il n'avait jamais été le plus malin d'entre eux, loin de là, et Loki était un maître en la matière, nul n'était besoin de le prouver davantage.

Il se débarassa de lui grâce à un de ces stratagèmes dont il avait le secret, sans même avoir à donner de sa personne – ce qui aurait pourtant été un spectacle réjouissant. La déesse garda fermement contenance, tandis que Loki avançait vers elle d'une démarche altière malgré le handicap de sa grossesse. Ses traits fins affichaient une moue mesquine qui lui allait comme un gant et que Sif détesta plus que tout.

\- Dame Sif, la salua-t-il assez froidement, la voix dégoulinante de fiel à peine dissimulé.

\- Faiseur de tours, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

L'insulte sembla frapper Loki physiquement ; malgré tout son contrôle et sa maîtrise de soi, le surnom fit tressaillir le coin de sa paupière. Un éclair de rage traversa ses pupilles.

Sif lui sourit avec une tendresse feinte tellement hypocrite qu'elle faisait presque grincer ses lèvres comme des gonds rouillés.

\- Pour quand est l'heureux événement ?, demanda-t-elle en désignant la courbe féconde sous le vêtement large de Loki.

\- Bientôt, murmura sèchement ce dernier. Et le vôtre ?

Sif serra le poing à s'en faire mal.

\- Cela ne saurait tarder. Mais rien ne presse...

\- Qui sait ? La Ragnarök pourrait tout aussi bien être pour demain, assura le dieu de la tromperie.

La menace était à peine voilée. Sif en prit bonne note et rétorqua pour mettre fin à la discussion :

\- Ce n'est pas dans nos projets pour le moment.

\- Vraiment ?, susurra le dieu menteur. Quels sont-ils dans ce cas, j'aimerais, avec tout mon respect, le savoir ? Car qu'y a-t-il de plus important, pour les ases, que perpétuer leur lignée ? Thor aurait-il quelques problèmes à honorer l'engagement qu'il vous a fait lors de votre mariage ?

Il s'interrompit le temps de sourire, sa main effleura comme par mégarde celle de Sif.

\- S'il avait besoin d'aide, vous sauriez évidemment où me trouver. Sinon je pourrais m'en charger pour vous deux.

Cette fois, la déesse ne put retenir son dégoût par un sursaut qui le fit reculer.

\- Comment osez-vous remettre en cause la virilité de mon mari ? Quelle folie vous touche pour que vous oubliiez ainsi votre place ? Savez-vous qui je suis ?

\- J'aurais bien quelques adjectifs à vous faire entendre, mais je doute que vos chastes oreilles, noble Sif, ne supportent un tel vocabulaire, renchérit Loki avec cette petite touche d'impertinence qui mit réellement la jeune femme encore plus hors d'elle.

\- Vos paroles empoisonnées lui seront rapportées, soyez-en assuré !

\- A qui ? Thor ? Eh bien, se moqua Loki en montrant les dents. Je suis certain que Thor trouvera énormément de gloire à violenter une future mère portant en son sein un enfant innocent. Cet exploit sera certainement loué et chanté dans tout Midgard jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Cette fois, Sif en fût à court de mots. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle avait l'air belle et stupide ainsi, ce qui plaisait définitivement à Loki.

\- Vous nous déshonorez tous par votre comportement obscène !, crût-elle bon de lancer en désespoir de cause.

Le trickster éclata de rire.

\- Et combien le seriez-vous davantage, si j'avais laissé le géant bâtisseur emporter le soleil, la lune...et quel était donc le dernier tribut qu'il réclamait ? A moins que vous eussiez laissé Thor régler la question à coups de marteau ? Mais il est vrai qu'une promesse des ases n'engagent que ceux qui y croient...pourtant cela n'aurait-il pas eu pour conséquences par la suite de vous voir mendier mes faveurs ? Car si les dieux même ne respectent plus leurs serments, le chaos devient roi. Et le chaos, c'est moi, délicieuse Sif !

\- Vous me dégoûtez !, cracha-t-elle.

\- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être parfaitement clair et honnête, répondit le trickster. J'en ai autant à votre service.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait gagner cette joute verbale, la déesse tourna les talons, la tête haute.

Quand elle se fût éloignée, Loki marmonna en détaillant d'un air très sombre les longs cheveux brillants de Sif :

\- Toi ma belle, tu ne l'emporteras pas au Walhalla...

 

 

Dans l'idéal, Thor aimait quand la vie était simple et sans conflit. Il aimait se battre, bien sûr, mais seulement quand le combat avait de la valeur. Autrement, c'était comme utiliser un marteau pour écraser une fourmi.

Les confrontations avec Loki ne lui apportaient aucune gloire. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un punisse le trickster pour ses mauvaises farces, et c'était souvent à lui qu'incombait cette tâche. Il n'y rechignait pas, mais être sans cesse la cible de ses plaisanteries finissait par le lasser terriblement. Ce qui n'était hélas pas le cas du dieu du mensonge, puisque celui-ci continuait de chercher les meilleurs moyens pour l'humilier, et ce quitte à prendre quelques coups de Mjolnir sur les doigts par la suite.

Thor ne comprenait pas cet entêtement forcené chez Loki à toujours créer des ennuis. Même le plus crétin des chiens finissait par se plier aux règles lorsque son maître le punissait.

Seulement, Loki n'avait pas de maître, et il n'arrêterait jamais. Alors qu'il était bien loin d'être idiot.

Aussi, quand Sif vint à lui, furibonde, pour lui narrer en long et en travers sa rencontre avec le trickster, il avait décidé au début de ne pas s'en mêler. C'était bien trop d'embêtements pour pas grand chose. Finalement, l'autre empêcheur de tourner en rond les avait habitués à bien pire.

Néanmoins, il changea vite d'avis lorsqu'elle lui confia les insolences de Loki concernant sa masculinité et ses capacités au lit. La suggestion qu'il avait faite à Sif de le remplacer fut la goutte d'hydromel qui fit déborder le tonneau.

La faute à qui s'il n'était plus aussi performant depuis quelques temps ? Les images de Loki se faisant saillir sauvagement par un cheval ne cessaient d'encombrer son esprit lorsqu'il pensait à faire l'amour à sa femme.

Ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard. Loki était forcément responsable, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était sa façon bien à lui de lui pourrir l'existence.

« Loki ! »

L'interpellé se retourna prestement, tendu comme un arc et prêt à fuir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir expressément.

Le dieu du tonnerre s'avança vers lui, dangereusement mécontent. On pouvait quasiment apercevoir un nuage noir au dessus de sa tête, l'air crépitant d'électricité statique autour de lui.

Il s'arrêta à cinquante centimètres de Loki, à peine, et prit une grande inspiration.

Le trickster était sûr à...environ 75% que Thor n'oserait pas lui faire de mal. D'une part, parce qu'Odin l'avait interdit – de manière très implicite, certes, mais interdit tout de même. Et d'autre part, le dieu de la tromperie soupçonnait le vaillant combattant de répugner à frapper les femmes – et vu son état, on pouvait dire qu'il en était presque une...non ?

Il n'avait donc aucune certitude, et c'est avec une certaine angoisse qu'il attendit que le dieu du tonnerre prenne la parole.

Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Étrangement, il paraissait même un peu gêné. Il se tritura les mains en cherchant ses mots, clairement mal à l'aise, et Loki eut volontiers ri s'il ne se trouvait dans une situation aussi délicate.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?, interrogea-t-il tout de même sur un ton gouailleur, toute crainte oubliée.

\- Tu as...tu es...enfin tu as...

Thor se racla la gorge, l'esprit rempli d'images dérangeantes.

\- Tu as encore cherché les ennuis !, bougonna-t-il enfin, le ton bourru.

Le trickster se caressa ostensiblement le ventre, mettant en valeur sa forme arrondie sous sa tunique.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui.

\- Je devrais te punir pour ce que tu as fait...

Loki se passa la langue sur les lèvres, joueur.

\- Oh oui, certainement...

Le dieu de l'orage se gratta la barbe avec anxiété.

\- Ne peux-tu pas te tenir tranquille jusqu'à...jusqu'à la naissance, au moins ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua le dieu mensonger avec une douceur sirupeuse qui cachait mal la moquerie derrière.

Thor grimaça ; il savait que Loki allait dire ça. C'était bien son genre de profiter de la faiblesse d'autrui dans son propre intérêt. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le cœur à demeurer fâché.

La curiosité l'emporta sur le reste.

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Je ne sais pas, coupa Loki. Tu m'as pris pour une sorte d'oracle ? Je ne lis pas l'avenir, même si j'en ai parfois l'air...

\- Tu pourrais demander à Odin, suggéra Thor sans s'émouvoir. Il doit sûrement connaître la réponse.

Le regard de Loki s'éclaircit et il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu n'es pas si bête, en fait...

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh, il a bougé !

Loki plaqua d'autorité la main large de Thor sur son ventre gonflé.

Le visage du dieu des éclairs changea du tout au tout, exprimant soudain une joie sans mélange, enfantine et pure.

\- Je le sens ! Il donne des coups de pieds !

Loki hocha lentement le menton.

\- Oui, il remue énormément. Surtout la nuit...

Thor remarqua alors ses cernes, la pâleur accentuée de ses joues, la maigreur de ses épaules...

Il le prit par le coude.

\- Viens un peu par là !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as besoin de te remplumer un peu ! Pense au petit !

Et le dieu du tonnerre ignora sciemment le rictus de Loki, avant de l'entraîner.

 

 

La banquet qu'ils organisèrent au pied levé eut beaucoup de succès. Les ases, toujours avides de nouveautés et d'occasions de s'enivrer, ne manquèrent pas le rendez-vous, et l'endroit fut rapidement envahi de discussions, de rires, de fracas d'assiettes et de musique.

Odin lui-même honora la fête de sa présence, quoique discrète – il était déguisé en vieillard enveloppé dans un capuchon.

Mais personne n'est autorisé à se jouer de Loki en terme de déguisement.

\- Garçon ou fille ?, interrogea-t-il à brûle pourpoint en tirant gentiment sur la manche du vieil homme pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Odin lui jeta un regard empreint de sympathie et d'affection, de son unique œil au reflet clair. Ses lèvres parcheminées murmurèrent. Alors le trickster parut enfin surpris et le lâcha. En une fraction de seconde, il avait disparu.

Hoder fit son entrée peu après, et immédiatement, les gens s'écartèrent pour lui livrer passage, non pas par respect, mais à cause du fumet pestilentiel qu'il dégageait. Il s'était enduit le pantalon de sang de poisson frais, qui dégouttait sur le sol.

Trouvant Loki attablé avec Thor, qui tentait vainement de le forcer à prendre une cuillerée de légumes, tout en menaces et supplications, il se figea de stupeur.

Le trickster le remarqua – comme tout le monde dans la pièce – et admira son œuvre. Hoder avait l'air aussi pathétique et ridicule qu'il l'avait souhaité lors de l'élaboration de sa petite ruse.

Il savait comment ce genre de brute fonctionnait. Ça avait été tellement facile de le pousser dans la voie de l'exagération...

Et à présent il se tenait là, rouge de confusion. Loki le dévisagea avec une pointe de mépris et d'amusement. Puis il détourna la tête, dédaigneux.

Une bouffée de rage submergea Hoder. Il voulut attraper le dieu menteur par le bras pour le tirer vers lui et lui montrer de quel bois il était fait – un bois qui puait le poisson, mais un bois dur comme la pierre, surtout à l'entrejambe. Sauf que Thor s'interposa, haute silhouette bâtie comme une montagne et toujours armé de son redoutable Mjolnir.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Hoder ?, demanda-t-il calmement – le calme avant la tempête. As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Tu empestes le poisson et les entrailles...

Si Hoder avait un peu réfléchi, il aurait pu expliquer la situation. Il aurait pu dire qu'il avait été victime d'un des mauvais tours de Loki. Mais admettre qu'il était une victime n'était pas dans sa nature – ni même de réfléchir, d'ailleurs.

Ainsi il s'énerva, purement et stupidement :

\- Ecarte-toi de mon chemin ! Cela n'a rien à faire avec toi !

\- Ivre, peut-être ?, l'ignora Loki en portant un gobelet à ses lèvres. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Hoder commet un impair sans s'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah !, s'exclama Thor en lui arrachant ce qu'il avait dans la main.

Le trickster s'indigna :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- L'alcool est nocif pour le bébé !, le morigéna Thor, visiblement très concerné par la question.

\- Dis donc, tu es au courant qu'il n'est pas de toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Pour cela, il aurait fallu que nous...que tu...que...

Le dieu du tonnerre devînt de plus en plus rouge à mesure que son esprit s'emplissait à nouveau d'images – de nouvelles images, bien plus vivaces et intéressantes.

Le dieu menteur sourit et se versa de l'eau dans une coupe, qu'il but tranquillement, sans se presser.

\- Qu'il soit de moi ou d'un autre, un bébé reste un bébé, et il faut en prendre soin, asséna Thor à la stupéfaction de ceux qui l'écoutaient.

Cependant, Hoder fut le premier à se reprendre. Il se pencha vivement sur Loki, serrant les dents.

\- Tu ne payes rien pour attendre, Langue de Vipère...me faire des promesses...et ensuite me refuser...

\- Il est si facile de te duper que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Il n'y a rien de plus alléchant qu'un gros nigaud perclu de ses certitudes avisées, pliant au premier coup de vent comme une brindille, susurra Loki en se léchant la lèvre, provocant.

\- Allez, les interrompit Thor d'un ton ferme en prenant Hoder par le bras. Va donc cuver ailleurs.

Et Loki de se dire que finalement, tout


End file.
